joanna_wyldefandomcom-20200214-history
Devil's Game
Devil's Game is the third book in the Reapers MC series. The novel is a romance, with subgenres of MC romance and New Adult, and it was published by Berkley. The events of this book partly overlap with events in Reaper's Legacy. Devil's Game is a Romeo/Juliet type story featuring Hunter (Liam) Blake from the Devil's Jacks MC and Emmy Lou Hayes from the Reapers MC. Goodreads has English, Spanish, German and French editions listed. Book Blurb Liam "Hunter" Blake hates the Reapers MC. Born and raised a Devil's Jack, he knows his duty. He'll defend his club from their oldest enemies-the Reapers-using whatever weapons he can find. But why use force when the Reapers' president has a daughter who's alone and vulnerable? Hunter has wanted her from the minute he saw her, and now he has an excuse to take her. Em has lived her entire life in the shadow of the Reapers. Her overprotective father, Picnic, is the club's president. The last time she had a boyfriend, Picnic shot him. Now the men in her life are far more interested in keeping her daddy happy than showing her a good time. Then she meets a handsome stranger-a man who isn't afraid to treat her like a real woman. One who isn't afraid of her father. His name is Liam, and he's The One. Or so she thinks. Main Characters Hunter Em Complete List of Named Characters (49) Significant Unnamed Characters (2) Mom (Em and Kit's mother, Picnic's wife) Santiago Cartel member Timeframe/Timeline '''Base Timeframe: '''February through Thanksgiving, Present Day with Prologue 8 years before and Epilogue 2 months later Note: This timeline is incomplete. | - 8 years before "Today" - Em (14) starts high school | Hunter (17) kills his foster father and starts a new life with the Devil's Jacks | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | - 5 years before "Today" - Heather Hayes dies | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | - February (5 months before "Today") - Hunter and Skid first see Em | | | | - August ("Today") - Painter becomes full member of the Reapers and Em strikes out | Hunter makes his first move | | - 3 weeks after "Today" - Em meets Sophie and Kimber | - A couple days later - "The Party", decision to truce with the Devil's Jacks, Em gets cut | - 3 weeks after "Today", Friday night - Em, Sophie, and Kimber go to Spokane so Em can meet Liam (aka Hunter) | Hunter and Skid kidnap Em and Sophie | - Saturday - Rescue | - 1 week later, Friday night - Hunter visits Em in Coeur d'Alene | | | - 6 weeks later, @ Halloween - Em announces she is going to Portland to start school (leaves that weekend) | - 2 weeks later - Em and Kit have a night out that involves meeting Hunter and Kelsey | Em walks away from Hunter at Skid's urging | - 1 week later, Friday - Em and Hunter have phone sex; Toke has his throat slit; Bolt gets parole | - Saturday - Em, Kit, and Kelsey go out dancing; Hunter finally punches Em's V-card | the Cartel hits the Reapers and Devil's Jacks | - Sunday - Hunter claims Em as his old lady | - Wednesday - Hunter executes Devil's Jacks traitors and Deke have a pissing contest which Em defuses | - 5 days later (Tuesday) - Em finds the kidnap photos and leaves Hunter | - Wednesday (day before Thanksgiving) - Hunter and Em drive to Coeur d'Alene | the Cartel shoots @ Bam and Dancer's home | the Cartel takes out Hunter's truck | Picnic and Hunter come to an understanding | | | - 6 weeks later (January?) - Burke "gives" Hunter and Em a house in Portland | - January - Picnic gets his first look at London Armstrong who is now handling cleaning for the Reapers | | Locations Category:Book